1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional computer, a storage device is typically secured to a drive bracket with screws. A significant drawback to this is that the insertion and removal of screws is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver is usually required. Moreover, the screws can be accidentally lost during assembly or disassembly.